onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/Dressrosa arc - Zoro vs Issho - the abandoned plot
Zoro. Primary swordsman of the Strawhats. Underwent 2Y training with the world's greatest swordsman, Dracule Mihawk to prepare himself for the challenges of New World. Strive to be the next greatest swordsman of the world in line with the ambition of the next King of Pirates. The loss of an eye does not imply a disadvantage of any kind. Issho. An admiral level swordsman. User of a devastating DF ability - gravity. The loss of both eyes does not indicate any disadvantage at all. I am quite sure many (if not all) were actually looking forward to the direct confrontation between Zoro and Issho, the clash between swordsmen. But then, it did not happen. Just to ask how many of you are disappointed or unhappy? I think I may know why it did not happen. Mainly two factors. The first factor is Sabo. The Second in Command of the Revo army, that in its own speaks volume of his strength and battle prowess, though we have yet seen him go all out (clearly). Now coupled with the intangible element of fire (despite his admittance of yet being able to grasp a good control over it) and you have a man with a giant magnitude, nearly overpowered. Easily one of the top characters (both plot and fighting wise) of the current plot. Really, a "joker" in the current storyline. If you break it down into political sides and determine the matchup based on this, you will observe the outcome is obvious. The top man of the arc, strongest and most influential (manga series) - Doflamingo, MUST be taken down by the series protagonist and there can be no two ways about it. Therefore, Doflamingo vs Luffy is a no-brainer. Next, the confrontation between the second best from both sides. Donquixote family member or ally alike, Issho is undisputedly the next strongest and most influent in the arc, for he may well be as strong as Doflamingo himself. Bastille, Pica, Diamante and Trebol pales in comparison. Over at Strawhat's side, again crew members or ally alike, Sabo emerged undisputedly. Zoro (frankly), Chinjao, Cabbage and even 'God' does not come close. Therefore next in line was Issho vs Sabo (sorry Zoro, next time perhaps). Second factor is timing. Seriously, if you have Issho duke it out with Zoro now, whatever outcome it may be will not go well for the series. If Zoro wins, he will be "crown"ed admiral level (haters will hate!) and he will truly be an overpowered character for the rest of the NW adventure. And bear in mind that this will have an indirect implication on Luffy as well. If Issho wins, Zoro will be greatly criticized for his "useless" 2Y training and again his loss will also have an indirect affliction over the current world's greatest swordsman Shichibukai and breaking his promise of never to lose again. Even a draw is bad. Either you have "Zoro already on par with admiral" thus greatly increasing the expectation of him (and Luffy) or you have "Issho failed as an admiral" thus greatly losing his reputation. So you see, nothing good will come out of it. Thus Oda had to avert the two from face off, but that does not stop him from giving us bits and pieces here and there (remember the short clash of swords between the two just outside the Colosseum?) ^_^ Also, don't you think the fact that Pica was revealed to be wielding a sword at the eleventh hour, despite his already near overpowering DF ability, to be a kind of "forced" plot. I mean, yes Oda did caught us all off guard because the last thing anyone would have thought would have been Pica to be a swordsman (well done Oda, t'was an excellent plot twist!) but seriously man... that DF ability, that body build, that body size... a swordsman? Oh, come on... Lastly, I can think of another way for Oda to denounce the confrontation between the two (Issho and Zoro), and that was to transpose Sanji and Zoro (Sanji stayed in Dressrosa while Zoro joins Sunny team). In this way, Sanji will do battle with Pica, who will be rewritten to be a non-swordsman fighter which is more in line with his physique. Agree or disagree, state your mind below. ---- Are you disappointed or unhappy (at all) for not seeing Zoro vs Issho in the current arc? Yes No Maybe IDK Nevermind Where's your STFULPK option? xD Category:Blog posts